


What Happens On Spring Break, Stays on Spring Break

by twistedingenue



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Going On Facebook: A Darcy Lewis Fic Exchange, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedingenue/pseuds/twistedingenue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy and Jane still hang out on rooftops together, no matter how far apart they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens On Spring Break, Stays on Spring Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarcastic_fina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcastic_fina/gifts).



> Written as a pinch for Going on Facebook: Darcy Lewis Fic Exchange.

“Explain it to me again. Why are you still in school?” Jane asks over Skype. Again. Probably for about the fifth time, and that’s okay. Darcy knows there’s not much brainpower left after physics and Thor, so she gladly turns her face back to her laptop to explain very slowly. Again.

They do this, separated by distance now, but they still do this thing where they hang out on the roof. Except now Jane’s either in New Mexico or New York, or occasionally Norway and that was weird, and Darcy has learned how to pick the lock to get to the roof of her dorm at Culver. It also involves some very tight spots and a leap that is going to kill her someday, but hey, rooftop access is always pricey. They don’t talk and watch the stars every night, but every so often Jane realizes that no one blasting music at 3 am. Which does mean it happens enough to be a habit.

“Because despite you assurances to the Arts and Sciences department that I actually did more than just get you coffee and Post-it note the van one night because I got bored, an internship paper that is pretty much entirely blacked out and classified doesn’t fly around here.” Darcy replies, stifling a yawn. She’s pretty sure that Jane speaks yawnese, though, “So now I’m taking the lab courses that I was trying to avoid by taking your internship in the first place.” And, picking up a second minor in Business administration, thank you early college major indecision.

“I’m still finding Post-it notes. You got inside the glove compartment.” Jane levels with a roll of her eyes.

“And you are welcome for always having paper inside of the van whenever you need it.”  
And the thing is, most of their rooftop skype hangouts are, well, pretty quiet. It’s more companionship since most of Darcy’s friends graduated, and Jane is Jane, and when Thor isn’t around, she wanders either the desert or Manhattan like a lost puppy. It is stupid how that man (god? Alien? Hot bit of flesh?) did that to her, but then so did Donald.  
It’s a character flaw. Everyone’s got them. Jane and Darcy have then in spades.

“Spring break is soon, right?” Darcy nods to the camera, “Why don’t you come and visit. I’ve got more room in New York than I know what to do with and I promise Thor will walk around without a shirt in the suite, just for you.”

“You make it sound like it isn’t a treat for you too. I could be persuaded to come and visit.” Truth is, most of Darcy’s college friends graduated while Darcy’s internship was extended and she has a hard time talking to the other students in her program nowadays. She joins them on the town’s bar crawl and refrains from being a total ass about their optimism, but other than school chatter and politics, it’s small talk only. Not the sort of people she’s going to go to the beach with. “New York it is! Bring on the dancing boys.” She claps twice, “Wait, can there actually be dancing boys?”

*

Jane picks her up at Grand Central bright and early Saturday morning. With no dancing boys, but she does convince Thor to do a little shimmy and twist for her before he grabs her bag. That mostly soothes the wild spring break streak. (“And what did you do last week Darcy?” “I had a literal god dancing for me at a train station, and you?”)

And if that didn’t, well then, team movie night and snagging pictures of Tony fucking Stark pulling a classic duck face and putting them on Facebook doesn’t hurt either. So many likes. So many of them.

*

“Jane,” Darcy says, her voice rough from disuse, “You ever go ‘Look at me, and look at my life choices’?”

“Darcy, is this really the time for a heart to heart?” Jane replies with a long suffering glare.

“No, I think this is the perfect time to consider ourselves and our life choice. I for one, am starting to think that I should have done the Habitat for Humanity build instead of coming up to New York for the week.”

“I for one, am more thinking about how to get out of being tied to these chairs.” Jane mutters.

Getting kidnapped off the street, without any of the shopping bags they carried was not in Darcy’s spring break plans. None of them at all. And she must have been given the really good drugs, because her head is giddy and like a balloon threatening to just float away. Her hands are behind her, cuffs through and through the spindles of a wooden chair. She tugs against them, and the looseness in her body translates to wrists of rubber.

There’s something strange about knowing even while drugged to make your body as big as can be when you are being handcuffed, so that it’s looser on you later. But hey, apparently she knew to do that.

“Hey, how are you not all glazed out like I am?” She asks Jane. Jane, who looks concerned like a …concerned thing. “I feel like a doughnut and you seem to be like, level or something.” Darcy keeps fiddling with her wrists, contorting her fingers together.

“I wasn’t given anything. You bit one of the men and they injected you with something before they could get you tied down.”

Score one for Darcy. Biting the bad men is always acceptable practice. Like, best practice. Okay, best practices probably would have included not getting kidnapped off the streets, “They want anything?” she manages to tuck her thumb underneath her fingers, and straightens the joints out, the cuffs fall to her knuckles.

“You’ve been out for awhile.” Jane continues, all nerves and jitters, “They’ve taken me out a few times to work on some high-end crap that isn’t actually anything I’m even good at.”

“Damnit, if you are going to get nabbed, it might as well be for some productive reason.”

“Exactly! I’m not exactly their favorite person right now, since I’ve done very little for them.” Jane smiles like a shark, she’s hiding and holding back, and Darcy knows it. She’s been stalling for time waiting for Darcy to wake up fully.

She leverages the cuffs against the back of the chair, and bites her lip as the edges scrape and pull flesh from her hands. But eventually, they give way before her body does, and it’s probably good that she’s still loopy because this is really going to hurt later. Darcy catches the cuffs before they fall to the ground.

“So,” she says, rubbing with fascination her raw knuckles, Jane looking at her with curiosity, “Were you planning on just letting Thor rescue you, or can we work on our own time table here? Because It’s like what, Saturday? I have an 8 am on Monday and I still have homework to finish.”


End file.
